Endings
by pamy
Summary: Bella and Jacob never belonged together. But Bells and Jake did. Once upon a time. Post-Breaking dawn. Oneshot.


**Takes place post breaking dawn. That being said I must make a confession. in never actually read it. I tried. I really did. I made i trough the first part and a part of the second. I made it until Jake tells Charlie. And then I give up. I don't know what it was that i didn't like I jsut didn't like it. I didn't like the idea of Renesmee either. Still she had to be included in this story. I have no idea where this story was born. Nor do I promise it makes much sense. I hope you like it. Please read and review. **

**Don't own twilight. Don't own the wolf pack either. **

* * *

Jacob is not Jake.

He's not Jake and he'll never be Jake. Jacob is strong. Jacob wears a mask. He's cold. He rarely feels completely. He's harsh. He's a ghost. A ghost of the boy he once was. He's not that boy. Nor will he ever be that boy again. Jacob was different. His smile was hardly ever sincere. His demeanor always careful. Careful not to feel. Careful not to show his feelings. He's angry.

Jacob belongs to Sam. Jacob belongs to Renesmee.

Jacob is not real. He's a puppet. A toy. He does what others tell him to do. He's angry. His smile is Sam's smile. His mask is Sam's as well. He belongs to Renesmee. He belongs to his imprint. He's hers forever. This he knows. But Jacob was not real. Jacob would never be real again. Jacob is not Jake.

Nor would he ever be Jake again.

* * *

Bella is not Bells.

She's not Bells and she'll never be Bells again. Bella is beautiful. She's pale. Her eyes are bronze. The beautiful brown color they once were is gone. Bella is graceful. Bella will always be the same. She'll never change. Bella doesn't dream. She doesn't sleep. She doesn't live. She exist.

Bella belongs to the Cullen. Bella belongs to Edward.

Bella is like a porcelain doll. She's beautiful. But it's so much she hardly looks real. She'll never grow up. She'll never see her friends again. She'll be forever with the one she loved. But she'd never be real. She'd never live her life. Bella belonged to Edward. And she always would. Forever. For all eternity. But Bella was not hole. Bella is not Bells.

Nor would she ever be Bells again.

* * *

_After all the pain they were happy. Jacob (not Jake) and Bella (not Bells) were happy. Finally._

* * *

Jake was happy.

Jake was alive. He was alive and he was sort of beautiful. He lived. He laughed. He was the happiest person alive. Jake took care of his father. Jake made mud pies once upon a time. Jake mocked around with his best friends. Jake was real. He was free.

Jake could smile at the smallest things.

Jake forgave in a heart beat. He grabbed Bella and swung her around in the air. He didn't care what people thought about him. Jake was real. He lived. Jake was a boy. Still young. His whole life ahead of him. Jake showed his feelings openly. He was never scared to hide them away. Jake was hole once.

Once upon a time Jake had lived.

* * *

Bells was normal.

She'd never been exceptionally beautiful nor smart. But she was there. She was beautiful. But not breathtaking. Just beautiful. Normal. Here eyes were brown. She was pale _– she had always been pale - _. She wasn't graceful. She was clumsy. She laughed and cried. In short she lived.

Bells loved everybody.

She didn't care who you were or where you came from. She opened up her heart to everyone. She gave everybody the same chances. She cared about others more than she did about herself. Bells was born out of a broken Isabella. But Bells was real. Bells loved the warmth and the sun.

Bells was made to live in the sun.

* * *

_Jake and Bells were never given the happy ending they deserved. _

* * *

Jake knows the moment.

He knows the moment he fell in love. He had cared about Bells. She had been his best friend for many years when they were children. They had played together. Later he had developed a crush on her. A crush on a beautiful 16 year old girl. A crush only a 15 year old boy can develop. With time he had become her best friend again. His feelings had only grown.

But he knows the moment. The moment he realized it was love.

He's sitting in her truck. She had just jumped off that cliff. She was tired. Her hair was a mess. She was wearing his clothes. And she was freezing. She pulled closer to him. She looked like she could sleep forever. And she was sad because of Harry. They saw the vampire and she walked. That's the moment. As she stands in front of him. That he knows it's love. It's real and it's strong.

He knows it is because it hurt so much.

* * *

Bells knows the moment.

Later she will deny it forever. To everyone and to herself. But she knows the moment she fell in love with Jake. Her feelings had started to grow over the many weeks they spend together. Before that he had never been more than just Jake. Her friend. The son of her father's best friend. But nothing more. He had been very easy to forget once she stopped going to Forks.

But there is that moment. That one moment that she fell in love.

At the moment she didn't know she felt it. At that moment she didn't want to feel it. Later she denied it. But she knew the moment. It was when they went to the movies. And he listened to everything she said. Simply set beside her and promised her he would never hurt her. He'd told her she could count on him. She didn't realize it at that moment. She will when she thinks about it.

That promise is the reason she fell in love. That moment is when it happened.

* * *

_Once upon a time is just a story. Happily ever after doesn't exist. At least not in their story. In others it did. _

* * *

Jake belonged to himself.

He belonged to his mother. Jake was his mother's. The mother that had loved him so much. Jake had belonged to the young Quill and Embry with whom he had once played. Jake had belonged to Billy. To the father that did everything for him. Jake had belonged to those people who were just like him.

But most of all Jake had been Bells.

Jake had been hers. Unconditionally. Forever. He had belonged to her from the moment he saw her. Jake was hers. Fully. Without a doubt. He would always be. Jake would only ever laugh for her. Jake would only ever live for her. Jake belonged with Bells.

Jake had belonged once upon a time.

* * *

Bells belonged to the world.

She had never been Isabella. But she had only been Bells for some people. Bells had been Charlie's. Charlie who had never called her Bella. Charlie who would always love her. Bells had belonged to the few real friends she made in Forks. To Angela and Ben. Bells had belonged to Billy. Billy who had been like a second father to her.

But most of all Bells had been Jake's.

Bells was Jake's. Jake was the only one who could make her smile. The only one who made her whole. Bells had never been Bella to Jake. Always Bells. Never something else. Bells and Jake belonged together. Apart they were other people.

Bells had belonged once upon a time.

* * *

_There are memories. Of moments they once lived. Long forgotten memories of feelings they once had. Eventually they will fade. _

* * *

Jacob belonged to others.

From the moment he changed. From the moment he phased. Jacob belonged to others. And never to himself again. Hardly ever to himself again. Jake turned into Jacob. Slowly. Without truly noticing it. Jacob began to live. And Jake slowly faded away. Jacob belonged to Sam. He was Sam's. Jacob stopped belonging to his mother. To his father. Jacob was never Bells.

Jacob belonged to Renesmee. From the moment she was born.

Jacob was never Jake. Never would ha be Jake. Renesmee had tried to call him Jake once. Only once. He had reacted angrily. Almost shouted at her. It had never truly happened before. Later, once he had calmed down, she had asked him why he had reacted that way. He lied. It's not easy to lie to an imprint but he had done it. And he felt no guilt. He told her it was because that's what Billy called him. Billy who was now dead. He didn't tell her the real reason.

He didn't tell her it was because Jake belonged to Bella. He lied.

* * *

Bella belonged to the night.

Bella was not Isabella. She was Bella. She had been Bella from the moment Edward saw her. Bella belonged to the Cullens. She belonged fully to Edward. From the moment he bit her. From the moment he changed her. Bells turned into Bella. Bells stopped existing. At once. Bella was Alice's. She stopped belonging to the world. Bella did not belong to her friends. She did not belong to her father.

She belonged to Edward. And she always would.

Bella was never Bells. She would never be Bells. Edward tried calling her Bells once. She had reacted badly. He had seen the hurt in her eyes. The pain. He had asked her why. He could only read her thoughts when she wanted him to. When she let him. She told him Charlie always called her Bells. Edward knew that Charlie was dying. He knew that the end was near. He didn't question her about it.

She didn't tell him it was because Bells belonged to Jake. She lied.

* * *

_Jacob (not Jake) and Bella (not Bells) didn't belong together. They never had. _

* * *

Jake never resurfaced.

After Renesmee is born he dies. Not completely. He's buried deep down inside Jacob. But he never resurfaced. Jake didn't live. He didn't belong. He never came up. He never lived. Jake disappeared deep down inside. And never came up. He never saw what he had lost. Jacob lived. With all that was left. Jacob was only a small part of what Jake had once been. It was all he had.

Bells disappeared.

After she is changed she dies. She disappears. She fades away. A part of her is still deep down inside of Bella. But she never comes up. She doesn't live. She doesn't belong. Bells never lived. Never saw what she had lost. Bella would only be a small part of what Bells had once been.

They both faded away over time.

* * *

Jake knows the moment.

He knows the precise moment he lost her. The moment he knew. It wasn't when she sat down at his side and told him. It wasn't when she got married. No the moment was far before that. He had always thought it was that moment. That second when he stood in front of her and almost kissed her. The moment he decided to pick up that phone. He always thought that was the moment.

He had been wrong. So wrong.

The moment he lost her was before that. Outside in the truck. He lost her the moment he let her walk away. The moment he let her. The moment he stopped fighting. The moment he let her choose a side. When he let her walk towards the bloodsucker inside and leave him outside. That is the moment he lost her. The real moment he lost.

Jake knows the moment he lost her. He just never admitted it to himself.

* * *

Bells knows the moment.

She knows the moment she lost. The true moment she lost her best friend. It wasn't when he started phasing. It wasn't when he started to became Sam's. It wasn't when she decided to jump of that cliff. Then he still belonged to her. It was not when she told him that they could never be. That she didn't love him enough to let Edward go.

The moment she lost him was sitting in that truck.

When she could have kissed him but didn't. She never admitted it to herself but she will regret it forever. She whishes she had turned her head. And kissed him. She wishes she had put a claim on him. She wished she had loved him. She whished she had let herself love him. When she didn't do that. When she let him get out of the car. When she walked away from him.

That is the moment she lost him. That is the moment they lost.

* * *

_Jake (not Jacob) and Bells (not Bella) had to let go of each other. Eventually. _

* * *

Charlie dies eventually.

He dies ten years after Renee dies. He dies 5 years after Billy dies. He doesn't die of a heart attack. He just dies of old age. He has many regrets in his life. The biggest is letting his daughter marry him. He'll never tell her. But she's not his daughter. Not really. She's not his Bells. She's not his. He loves her anyway. He loves her like his little girl.

He never saw his dreams for her come true.

Charlie dies of old age. Bella (not Bells) sits by his side. She sits by his side the entire time. She lied by his side. He told her stories of when she was young. She stayed there until he finally let go. And in that moment. Right before he left Bella let Bells resurface. She let her live for a second. For a second she was his little girl again. And he swears that for a moment she looked like her. She had his daughter's eyes. And the paleness was gone. Just for a second. Then he lets go. And Bells who hang on all this years just for him does as well. If Bella has a soul, if Vampires have souls, her consisted out of Bells. She let it go.

When Charlie dies Bells goes with him. Together they die. After so many years.

* * *

Jacob watches from a distance.

He watches as the last remaining tie begins to die. His father died many years ago. His mother many more before that. And now he watches. He watches as Charlie slowly fades away. Until eventually he loses his battle. He lies there. Bella stays by his side. He looks at her and he knows she would cry if she could. He knows she is breaking. Jacob watches as Charlie fades away.

He sees it to. That second. Right before he dies.

He sees what Charlie sees. He sees Bells. For a second. It's almost like she lives again. He watches as Charlie dies. When he looks up he swears he sees them both. And he knows. Charlie died. And he was the last remaining tie. And with him Bells dies as well. And finally after so many years he can let go. He lets go of that part of him that is still Jake. He lets it die once and for all. He lets it fade away.

When Charlie dies Bells goes with him. Jake follows soon thereafter.

* * *

Seth is the only one who sees.

Everyone else doesn't notice. Jacob and Bella are after all still the same. They are the same persons they have been for many years. For many years and many more to come. They are the same. He is the only one who notices. He's the only one who sees the difference. Perhaps it's because he remembers Jake and Bells. Because he saw what others didn't. Perhaps it's because he's the last one left.

All the other wolves stopped phasing. All of them are growing old.

They will die eventually. They chose to spend their lives with their imprints. Leah chose to let go and leave. But Seth never lets go. He never lets go because Jake never will. As long as Jake doesn't age he won't as well. He'll live forever by his side. But he sees. He sees they are not the same. He's sure when he phases. Jake is gone. His friend, his brother has died. He's just Jacob now. And they are not the same. Seth promised he would stay for as long as Jake does. But Jake is gone. And Bells is gone.

That night Seth gives up as well. The next day he begins to age.

* * *

_Somewhere, somehow Jake and Bells found each other. In another world perhaps. In another time. _

* * *

A part of them still remembers.

It still remembers Jake and Bells. It still remembers who they were. It remembers when it thinks of their childhood. When they think of their now dead fathers. When it remembers happy summers. When it thinks of two children making mud pies. When it thinks of a small boy crying over his dead mother. When it thinks of Bella hurting because of Edward.

They should let go of those memories.

They never can. They can't because if they do they will have to let go of everything else as well. They'll have to forget their family's. And their friends. They'll have to stop remembering a time that has long since passed. They can't give up those memories. So a part of them, no matter how small, can never let go of each other either.

A part of them will always remember. No matter how small it is.

* * *

There are no happy endings.

There are just endings. Jacob gets Renesmee. He gets her. He loves her with everything he has left. But he'll never be wholly hers. To be wholly hers he'd have to be whole. But he isn't. He's only a part of who he once was. So he can't love her completely. He's not completely hers. Jacob and Renesmee have a happy life. But it's not a happily ever after.

Life is not a fairytale after all.

Edward gets Bella. After all the pain. He gets her. He wins the fight. She loves him. She loves him with everything she has left. But she hasn't been whole in a long time. She broke when Edward left. Jake pieced her into Bells. Bella had become Bells. Bells had died as well. Bella was only a part of the person she once was. A small part. They have a happy life. A happy forever. But it's not happily ever after.

Life is not a story book. It doesn't truly end. Happy endings don't exist at all.

* * *

_Somewhere somehow they find each other. _

_Somewhere they belong. Perhaps it is a different world. An alternate reality. Where monsters don't exist. There where vampires never move to Forks. People never start to phase. Jake never becomes a werewolf. There where their lives took the road they always should have taken. There where they belonged to each other. _

_Maybe it was an alternate reality. Maybe it was the true reality. _

_Maybe it was heaven. There where their souls belonged. Maybe it was real. It does not matter. They found each other there. Wherever there was. They found each other and they belonged. They became whole. They became one. They love each other like they always should have. They belonged together. There they lived their lives. The one they always should have. _

_They become one. They are finally happy. _

* * *

And the gods look down and they smile. As the two souls that should have always been together find their way to each other. Just like it always should have been.

* * *

Jacob and Bella never belonged to each other. Nor would they ever belong. He belonged with Renesmee. She belonged with Edward. And down on earth they got their ending.

* * *

But Jake and Bells did belong to each other. They belonged together. And up in heaven (or somewhere in another time) they found each other. And they got their happy ending.

* * *

_True love stories never have endings. _


End file.
